


Unexpected Friend

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: One can only be blind for so long [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not A Fix-It, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Sometimes the one who ends up understanding you is the one you least expect.





	Unexpected Friend

 

Tony was a little surprised to see Clint’s name on his phone. He had thought Clint had said he was retired so the accords were none of his business.  He didn’t know why Clint was calling him. He still sometimes thought about their last conversation.

 

_“Hey man, I-I am sorry.”_

_Tony looked at Clint for a while. He had no idea why Clint was apologizing to him. Clint looked guilty. Okay….that was not an expression people usually wore around him. They always expected him to apologise and whatnot. Even when it was not his mess._

_“Okay Hawkeye, what’s the apology for?”_

_Clint massaged his head as he answered._

_“I I am sorry. What Thor did and what I said ….  I I ..You weren’t at fault. He cleared later it was the fucking gem and I …we all should’ve had a little trust in you and Banner. That you would never harm anyone.”_

_Tony sighed. That’s what it was about. It’s going around. Right._

_“You don’t need to apologise, it’s not like anyone else said anything anyway.” Tony shrugged as he wiped his hands with a towel._

 

_Yeah he remembers that sensation very well. How many times have people held him by the neck? Killian, Loki, Thor…._

_Tony didn’t even realise as his hand went to his neck unconsciously._

_Clint shook his head. He missed Tony’s reaction. He was too busy looking at the floor._

 

_“No. Thor…Loki they are not humans Tony…they are gods…….they can even defeat Steve with just minimal use of their powers.” Clint ran a hand through his hair._

_“Hell, Loki can even mind fuck Wanda. He just has to flick his fingers and Wanda is done for. He is a fucking God of mischief and magic. Not an experiment of Hydra. He is the real deal. What I am trying to say is that…… That was wrong of me. I I am sorry.”_

_He looked at Tony and waited for the other man’s reaction._

_Tony smiled softly. “Thanks. You are the only one who had the decency to apologise.”_

_Clint flinched but didn’t say anything. He remembered Steve asking about the fucking legionnaire then siding with Wanda and Pietro knowing she’d fucked with everyone’s heads at the time._

_He remembers Maria, Natasha, Helen, Steve, Sam…everyone rolling their eyes when Tony had said he’d saved the world.  Or acting as if what he was saying was gibberish._

_None of them had even acknowledged the fact. Was that the behavior of team mates? Friends? Most of all none of them had reprimanded Thor._

_Tony had saved the world. They are all alive because of him. Was that how they paid the man back? By insulting him and turning blind, deaf and dumb when Thor assaulted him like a barbarian. That’s how team mates are supposed to behave?_

_Clint clenched his hands. He’d never really gotten along with Thor. The man was too arrogant. Huh, maybe that’s why he and Steve were buddies. Explains why Steve didn’t give a shit when Thor held Tony up._

_“Did you know Loki had held me by the neck when I had gone to threaten him?”_

_Clint’s eyes widened. “What the fuck?” Tony sounded amused._

_Tony looked okay. Relaxed._

_He couldn’t help but notice how soft Tony’s voice had been minutes before when he’d apologised. But now his eyes were shining with familiar mirth._

_Did no one had the decency to apologise? Did Thor? Huh….maybe he and Loki were brothers after all. Arrogant. Thinking they are above humans. What the fuck was both the brother’s obsession with people’s necks?_

_Thor was angry but that doesn’t mean he can hold normal humans by the fucking neck. If he was that worried about the bloody staff he should’ve taken it with him when he took Loki back after the chitauri invasion._

_Tony laughed good naturedly. “Yeah, that happened. I was a little scared. I’ll admit.”_

_“Little scared….Tony-” Clint was looking at Tony incredulously._

_“I couldn’t even touch my kids or Laura for months after that nonsense Loki did. I was fucking scared of hurting them. I’d already killed so many people.” Clint looked ready to pull his hair out. That time. He avoided thinking about it. It was a nightmare._

_Tony smiled softly at him. “Hey, you are okay now. And don’t ….just don’t talk like that. ”_

_Clint shook his head and went and hugged Tony._

_“You are alright buddy, you are alright.”_

_He again looked at Tony and smiled sadly. “I am sorry man. I really am.”_

_Tony patted him on the back. “It’s okay. It’s …its okay.”_

 

“So, Steve says you have Wanda under house arrest.”

 

Tony sighed. House arrest? There were fucking death threats against Wanda. What the fuck?

 

 “You know what happened Clint. People are out for her blood. She... she killed innocents because Steve was not doing his job. Yes, she didn’t mean to. But people died Clint. They are dead. Then he keeps on ranting that she is a kid. She is young woman, not a kid.  She is 26 year old adult woman. Not a 7 year old kid or 16 year old teenager.

 

Tony massaged his head. God, he needed coffee. Though why Wanda was distracted he had no idea. She had fucked with an entire city……what had happened now?

 

“She is not a kid Clint. You might think of her as a daughter but she is not a kid. Steve might be blind, the world isn’t. People died Clint. They didn’t need to. And it’s not a house arrest. I will get the Accords amended and she’ll be fine. She has Vision with her. The headquarters have world class facility. People hate her Clint. You know that. You saw what happened.”

 

Clint ruffled Cooper’s hair as he answered. “Yeah I did. How about I stay with her? Me and Vision can talk to her. You know... make her feel better.”

 

Tony nodded. “Sure. No problem. When you’ll be coming?”

 

Clint massaged his head. “There is more Tony.”

 

“There is this thing….. Steve is saying that five winter soldiers will be released. The guy that programmed Barnes, the doctor….. He was talking about them. Barnes said he intends to release the soldiers. They are gathering Tony.”

 

Tony was shocked. “What but... I I don’t know anything about that.”

 

Clint took a deep breath as he continued.  “Steve said you wouldn’t believe.”

 

Tony was irritated by that.

 

“What I- I what the fuck does that even mean?”

 

Clint cringed a little. What the fuck was Steve’s problem anyway? It was downright offensive to think Tony wouldn’t believe them. Tony was an avenger like Steve. What right did Steve had to doubt the man? Tony was right. Wanda caused a lot of deaths. Unintentional they maybe. But people were dead. They didn’t need to be.

 

“He is saying the threat is real.”

 

Tony started walking faster. He needed to talk to Rhodey.

 

 “Okay, okay. I’ll go and talk to them.”

 

Clint nodded. “You want me to come?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Sure.”

 

 

Tony did talk to Steve and was not at all surprised that the man was flabbergasted when he learned that Clint had told Tony everything.

 

“Steve…you are telling us to trust Barnes when he has been tortured and brainwashed for almost seven decades. You can’t expect me to leave my family just on his words. What if he is wrong? You are asking me to become criminal on the word of your boyfriend.”

 

Clint glared at Steve as he said that.

 

Steve shut up after that. Sam, Scott and Natasha looked a little uncomfortable as Clint lashed out at Steve.

Bucky didn't say anything. He just gave Clint a curious look.

 

They all went to Siberia in the quinjet. Tony, Clint, Wanda and Vision. Sam, Natasha, Steve, Scott and Bucky. Rhodey decided to stay behind and take care of the Accords.

 

“Oh Mr. Stark. What a surprise!!”

 

Everyone could see the doctor, who Friday had informed Tony was actually Helmut Zemo. A Sokovian.

 

Tony did not answer Zemo.

 

“What are you up to?”

 

 

Zemo didn’t answer but looked at Bucky and smirked.

 

“Did you really think I wanted more of you?”

 

Zemo looked disgusted by the thought.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Bucky was confused now. Suddenly the lights came all over the bunker. The winter soldiers were dead in their cryo tubes. A bullet in all of their heads.

 

Tony had told them when they'd entered that there was only one heat signature in the bunker.

 

Clint had a bad feeling about this whole setup. He did not like this.

 

The soldiers were dead. Figures, Steve and Barnes were wrong.

 

Scott looked scared. He nudged Sam. “What the hell man? You said the world was in danger? I left my daughter so that I could have a look at these dead bodies.”

 

Sam and Natasha were quiet. They’d believed Steve because it was Steve who said it.

 

 “How nice to find a flaw.”

 

 “You lost someone?”

 

“I lost everyone. So will you.”

 

 

With that ominous line Zemo started fiddling with the computer.

 

Then a video started playing on one of the screens.

 

Tony went to the monitor and looked at it with suspicion.

 

“What is this?”

 

“I know that road…”

 

Clint who was standing beside Tony was now getting a very bad feeling about the situation. He felt a chill run down his spine as he saw Barnes holding an injured old man by the hair Everyone took in the scene in front of them.

 

Clint closed his eyes. Shit, that man was Howard Stark. He’d seen his face at Shield headquarters. The lady must be Tony’s mother.

 

“Don’t bullshit me Rogers. Did you know?”

 

Clint wished Steve would say no. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Tony went to attack Bucky and Steve but Clint wrapped himself around Tony and Vision embraced him from the front.

 

“Mr Stark calm down. Calm down.”

 

“Tony hey, buddy no. no Tony shh shh……”

 

Clint had to muster every bit of strength in him to not break down.  What was that horrid video….why why was there a video of that horror?

 

Tony was devastated. And Steve…… bloody Steve knew this and stayed quiet.

 

Tony continued to glare at Steve and Barnes. Then suddenly he went limp in Clint and Vision’s hold.

 

 

“God….my parents…my mother…my mother. Mom….mom….”

 

Clint clenched his hands. He’d seen the MIT presentation on television.

 

Wanda had tears running down her face. Scott was unusually pale. Natasha was quiet and Sam was looking very uncomfortable. He kept on glancing at Steve as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

 

Steve was standing there with next to no emotion on his face.

 

Barnes was in tears. The guy was not stopping.

 

“How many of you knew? How long have you known? Which of you motherfuckers knew?”

 

Tony’s voice was devoid of all emotion. His voice was as cold as ice. Clint closed his eyes again.

 

“For two years since the hellicarriers crashed. Steve thought you didn’t need to know. I agreed with him.” Natasha said while looking at the floor.

 

Tony closed his eyes as he heard Natasha. Clint was sure Tony hadn’t even realised he was crying.

 

Then Scott raised his hand. He was looking solemn and defeated.

 

“I know nothing Mr. Stark. And I am sorry.”

 

He looked at Steve and his face soured. “You are an asshole.”

 

Steve flinched. Clint noticed that was the first reaction the man had shown since they came here.

 

Bucky was hunching in on himself.

 

 

Before Tony or Clint could say anything, Scott again spoke. Scott was looking at Natasha and Steve with utter disgust on his face. He addressed Natasha this time.

 

“Wow, you are something else.  You are giving the word shameless a whole new meaning. How arrogant you are to think that? Hope said once that Romanov should’ve been fucking arrested for putting all those people of Shield in danger. Now I realise she was right. You are a terrible excuse for a human. How far is your head up Captain liar’s ass? You should’ve been arrested, nobody needs a traitor like you. You are not that great.”

 

Natasha paled a little and lowered her eyes.  She had no retort to what Scott had just said.

 

Clint squeezed Tony’s shoulders and stood up. Tony was still in Vision’s arms. He’d noticed how Vision had stiffened as he heard Natasha.

 

Clint glared at Natasha. This.....this woman was making him regret his decision. The woman he’d trusted. She was willing to betray anyone on fucking Rogers words. He wanted to laugh, no wonder she had written Iron man recommended- Tony Stark not. She hates Stark. Her report was bullshit.

 

“And who gave you the right to make that decision Romanova? Last I checked you were Dreykov’s daughter not Howard and Maria Stark’s. Who died and made you and Steve gods?”

 

Natasha looked as if Clint had slapped her. She was looking very uncomfortable now.  She was at a loss for words. She couldn’t think of anything to say.

 

 

 Steve looked confused and upset. Vision was glaring daggers at Steve and Natasha.

 

“I- I am sorry Mr. Stark I… I am very sorry.”

 

Tony didn’t answer Barnes but more tears slid down his cheeks.

 

Everyone could see the tears in Bucky’s eyes. Barnes looked defeated.

 

Steve shook his head as he heard Bucky.

 

“Bucky, it wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.”

 

Clint snorted at that. Who was this asshole? It wasn’t the Winter Soldier. Yeah right.

 

“Yeah right. It was fucking Barnes alright. The winter soldier. Just like I killed all those people under Loki. It was me. Brainwashed or not my hands did it. Clint Barton killed those people under the influence of Loki’s staff. Under the influence of Loki. ”

 

Except for Tony everyone paled. Vision had no reaction since he was still holding Tony in his arms.

 

“Clint don’t….”

 

‘You don’t get to talk anymore Romanoff.” 

 

Clint glared at Natasha and held up his hand. “Just stop talking. Stop. I don’t care to know what you’ve got to say. I literally don’t give a fuck.”

 

Natasha looked hurt but didn’t say anything.

 

Clint walked to Steve and smirked cruelly. Steve was now looking uncomfortable. He kept on glancing at Bucky who was crying quietly.

 

“Yeah Steve, how many agents did I kill under Loki? Will you say it was not me? You would be right. But still I feel the gravity of what my hands were made to do. I grieve for the people I murdered unconsciously. I am sorry. I am so sorry that not one of you can possibly comprehend how sorry I am.”

 

He shouted the last sentence.

 

“Don’t take that away from Barnes. You are an asshole Rogers.” Clint’s voice was very soft. But it echoed in the chamber.

 

Steve looked as if Clint had slapped him too. He lowered his eyes and clenched his hands.

 

“I was sparing Tony.”

 

Clint looked at Steve with an indescribable expression on his face. "Keep telling yourself that Rogers.  Maybe some idiot will believe you. You were not sparing anyone. You are a fucking asshole is what you are. So is Romanoff."

 

Steve did not answer Clint and kept his eyes on the floor.

 

 Clint looked at Natasha and his eyes hardened again.

 

“Natasha, you are making me regret not killing you. Are you fucking Rogers? Is that it?"

 

Natasha’s eyes widened. “No!! No Clint… I I like Bruce. You know that. How can you even say that? I just trust Steve. I I he is my friend, team mate.”

 

Natasha’s voice was small as she finished.

 

Clint laughed at that. Team mate? Friend? God that word left a bad taste in his mouth. Especially after remembering Steve’s little speech. We’ll do everything together. Bloody hypocrite.

 

“Really? Well, Bruce ain’t gonna be happy that you messed with his friend. He doesn’t worship Steve’s ass.” Clint’s gaze hardened again.

 

“And what the fuck did you just say?  Friend? Team mate?  What is Tony? The punching bag of so called avengers? I… I should’ve known. Some Hawkeye I am. None of you raised a damn finger to stop Thor from assaulting him. You don’t care about him. None of you had the decency to apologise to him for doubting him.”

 

At this Steve paled. He looked at Tony and tried to say something but stopped as Vision glared at him. That glare truly did make Steve stop in his tracks. At the end of the day Vision had reconfigured Jarvis as his matrix. Jarvis cared for Tony. No one else.

 

Natasha lowered her head and did not meet Clint’s gaze. Scott was looking horrified. The fuck? The Norse god had assaulted Tony Stark? Sam looked upset. He was there too when said assault had happened.

 

Clint looked at Natasha and snorted. “All I get from this …” He gestured to the bunker and the monitor on which the video was played.

 

“You are allowed to grieve for your parents, visit their graves.” At this Natasha averted her eyes. Clint’s gaze hardened. “What? Regretting telling me you were going to visit them? I am supposed to feel for you.”

 

He looked at Steve and laughed cruelly. “You are allowed to care for Barnes at the expense of everyone else. Everyone can fuck off but Barnes must be okay. That’s all you care about. I am supposed to feel for you and him.”

 

Steve closed his eyes.

 

Then Clint gestured to Wanda. “She lost her parents and her brother literally died to protect me. We are supposed to feel for her too. I do feel for her.”

 

“But we are not supposed to feel anything for Tony right? He lost his parents at the age of seventeen. He lost the AI he created with his love and affection who he sacrificed to create Vision. But no, we are not supposed to feel anything for him right? He is bloody Iron Man. He doesn’t feel anything.”

 

Clint’s eyes were red with anger.

 

“He is a fucking human being underneath the armour. He has feelings too. He has emotions too. Who gave you the right to hide this from him Steve? Who gave you and Romanov the right to play gods? Everyone is allowed to feel and grieve but not Tony. We are supposed to feel sorry for everyone but Tony.  Right. Why? What makes you all so special? Nothing.”

Clint’s voice was harsh and cruel as he finished speaking. Vision closed his eyes as Jarvis was mentioned. He knew Mr. Stark loved him a lot. But he didn’t know he loved him this much.

 

Bucky had his head in his hands. Scott looked nauseous and Sam had closed his eyes. Wanda had a hand on her mouth.

 

Steve and Natasha kept their eyes on the floor.

 

Zemo was listening to the conversation with interest. He had to admit, the avengers really were horrible to Tony Stark.

 

Vision who was still holding Tony spoke calmly.

 

“Sergeant Barnes I assure you…. you will get the help you deserve but if you decide to stay with Captain Rogers you are also a criminal, like Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff.”

 

Sam quickly spoke up. “I I didn’t know about this. I I had no idea. I am sorry Mr. Stark. I am so sorry.”

 

But Vision ignored him. The man followed Steve blindly. Vision did not care at all about anything except for the fact that Mr. Stark was grieving. And the people responsible for his grief were standing in the room.

 

Bucky looked at Steve and flinched. He ….. Steve…..how could Steve hide his team mate’s parent’s murder? He… he didn’t want to be near this Steve Rogers. He he thought he knew this man. But maybe he was wrong. This this was not his best friend. This this was a stranger.  Like all the people in the room. He didn’t know any of them.

 His best friend was never this cruel or horrid.

 

“I’ll come just no no …..more torture. I I was in Bucharest for last two years.  I I didn’t leave the place. I I had nothing to do with what happened.”

 

Tony closed his eyes at that. Vision realized Tony wanted to get up and helped him. Tony squeezed Vision’s shoulder to show his gratitude.

 

He looked at Barnes and Clint flinched. There was too much grief and sadness in his eyes. Too much. His eyes were red from crying.

 

“Barnes we are not fucking Hydra or whatever you think we are. You will get the help you need. We know you didn’t do anything. I I did offer you help.”

 

Tony looked away from Bucky and clenched his gauntleted hand.

 

Bucky nodded at Tony slowly. He kept on looking at the man. He’d harmed this man enough, hurt him enough. Hurt him beyond measure.  And what was he talking about? Helping him? He didn’t look in Steve’s direction. Was that another thing Steve hid?

 

After a while Tony looked at Steve and Steve flinched. There was nothing but anger and hate in his yes.

 

“You two stay the fuck away from me.”

 

Tony’s voice was full of venom.

 

He looked at Natasha and snorted. “You put a needle in my neck. I was an idiot to trust you. Double agent shtick. It sticks in the DNA doesn’t it?”

 

Natasha closed her eyes but didn’t say anything.

 

Clint snorted. “Yup. It does.”

 

Tony’s eyes hardened as he addressed Natasha again. “Get ready for prison Romanoff. You are now going to pay for infiltrating my company years ago and spying on me. That shit happened years ago but believe me with your track record it won't take me much to find something to put you in prison.”

 

Natasha paled. “Tony…you…”

 

Tony snorted. “I have plenty of evidence against you to put you behind bars. And I’ll be honest, Nicky won’t save you. Should have taken a fucking leaf from his book. Except for Hill he didn’t trust anyone.”

 

With another glare he added. “And it’s Mr. Stark to you. You are not my anything. Don’t you dare call me Tony.”

 

Steve and Natasha flinched where they stood.

 

With that Wanda, Clint, Vision, Bucky and Tony went back. Scott hitched a ride back too. He needed to have a few words with Hank.

 

Steve, Sam and Natasha were left behind with Zemo and Tchalla. Tchalla had heard everything. He had followed the avengers to take out Barnes. Well it seemed Barnes had nothing to do with his father’s death.

 

Zemo smirked as Tchalla dragged him to his quinjet.

 

“An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again but one that crumbles from within that’s dead. Forever. You gave life to my theory Steve Rogers. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

Steve closed his eyes but didn’t say anything. Sam and Natasha kept their eyes on the floor.

 

Tchalla did not say anything.

 

“I won. Tony Stark will never trust you again. You are no longer a team. Though now that I think about it you never really were. You all just took and took and took from Tony Stark. His resources, his money, his lodgings. I know because I studied you. You are an ungrateful bunch. Especially you, using his money to find the man who murdered his parents. That's low.”

 

Steve still didn’t say anything.

 

“Your friend might be okay one day. But let’s be honest even he will never trust you again.”

 

Zemo smirked at Steve.

 

Steve had no retort to that.

 

 

 

Tony looked at Clint and smiled sadly. His eyes were still red.

 

“I don’t know why you did what you did Clint….”

 

Clint shook his head and just embraced Tony before he could finish.

 

“Don't you dare thank me Tony. Don't. I only did what was right. You don’t need to thank anyone for that.”

 

 

 

Three years later Steve came back after completing his sentence. He, Sam and Tchalla had faced charges for causing destruction in Bucharest.

Tony was true to his word and Natasha ended up in prison a week later. She spent three years there with him and Sam.

 

 

 

Bucky was fine now. He’d gotten a fair trial because of Tony  and had also gotten help to remove his triggers. Steve learned Bucky had asked his arm to be destroyed since it reminded him too much of Hydra. Tony had built him a new arm. Much better arm.

 

Clint and Natasha’s relationship had soured. Natasha spent her time making amends with both Tony and Clint. Her efforts were in vain.

 

Clint had forbidden her from seeing his family.

 

Laura had been devastated when she’d learned what had happened to Tony. She was absolutely disgusted with Natasha and Steve. She told Clint how Tony had looked at their farm when Steve had been ranting sometimes my team mates don’t tell me things. Then he’d torn that fucking log apart.

_“I don’t know Clint. But that display of his strength was fucking disgusting.”_

_Clint closed his eyes. “Should’ve told me this before Laura. Though I must say he had guts to say that rubbish about hiding things.”_

 

Sam did the same and he started it by talking to all the avengers. He’d made a mistake once when he’d doubted Tony when he knew next to nothing about him. He made a point to spend time with all of them.

 

Scott and Hope got along well with Tony. Turns out Hank’s wife was really fond of Tony when he was a kid. She loved him like a son.

 

Hank was just being bitter about Howard and decided to drag Tony in their mess when he hadn’t even talked to the man. He’d last seen Tony when the man was just three years old.

 

Clint was still angry with Steve and Natasha and only gave short and clipped answers when the two talked. Tony did not even acknowledge the two when he was in the compound  neither did Vision. Wanda just left the room whenever Steve or Natasha were present. She couldn’t understand how anyone could hide something like that.

 

_When they’d come back from Siberia she’d told Clint what she had done in the Hydra base. Clint was furious with her._

_“Wanda !!” Clint shouted her name in anger._

_“I am sorry. I am sorry.”_

_She’d started crying and had apologised profusely for what she and Pietro had done. She’d admitted she had knowingly fucked with Tony’s head because she wanted Ultron._

_But Clint didn’t hear a thing. He kept on remembering him. The sweat streaked face of Loki, that crazy look in his eyes._

 

_“You have heart….”_

_“Now you don’t.”_

_“It showed me my next target.”_

 

 

_Wanda had a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Clint…Clint……what what…..are you alright?”_

_Clint closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He was clutching the back of the chair with too much force._

 

_I hope Wanda…….. I hope that you will never ever meet Loki. Because if you do……. he will ruin you. You are nothing in front of him. What you did to Tony and others will be child’s play compared to what he will do to you._

_An ugly voice came inside Clint’s mind._

_Maybe she deserves it. Loki will have a lot of fun with her. That a stupid human thinks she can do magic. He is a god. She was nothing in front of him. nothing. Bruce’s repeated beatings didn’t kill Loki. He was able to get up and ask for that fucking drink. If he had that much sarcasm left Bruce’s beatings couldn’t have done much damage._

_She destroyed Sokovia, she unleashed the Hulk, scared Bruce so much he ran away._

 

_Clint clenched his hands. He needed to stop. He took another deep breath and Wanda’s voice registered in his head._

_“I blamed a man who had nothing to do with my parent’s death. He had…. he had just made the weapons.”_

_Clint had glared at her for a while. She lowered her eyes._

_“Wanda, you maybe young but you are not brainless. Though now I am thinking you might be since you volunteered for fucking Hydra and became a criminal to take revenge on Tony who had nothing to do with your parent’s death. Nothing. This is the reason why you said it was your fault? Right? Did you even watch the news?_

 

_Wanda closed her eyes and shook her head._

_“When Tony became iron man he shut down weapons manufacturing division of Stark industries. People didn’t know but it was stane who was dealing under the table. He was... he was an asshole. Tony killed him. The man was his guardian since the time his parents died._

_That was when he was seventeen. He trusted that man.  Stane was in control of the company till Tony turned twenty one. Tony trusted him dammit. He took advantage of that. Fucking son of a bitch.”_

 

_Clint sat down on the chair. He kept on glaring at wanda._

_“Do you know the trauma he went through after he realized his weapons were killing innocents? No, you don’t. You don’t know a bloody thing.”_

_Wanda shook her head but didn’t say anything._

_Clint continued to look at her for a while then stood up._

_“We are going to tell Tony everything. I refuse to be like that backstabber Natasha and that hypocrite Steve.”_

_She’d gone with Clint and told Tony everything. Tony had just listened with no expression on his face._

_“I suspected it when we learned what your powers were. All of a sudden I had an attack….. Nick said it too. Well it’s done now.”_

_He had left the room immediately but Clint had noticed the barely visible tremor go through his friend._

_Clint did not speak to her for months. Vision was hurt when he learned what Wanda had done._

_“That’s….. that’s horrible Wanda. You should be ashamed of yourself.  Those deaths are on you. I I should’ve realized Mr. Stark’s works never harmed anyone. Ever. Nor will they. You were horrible to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.  ”_

_Wanda had closed her eyes. “I I am sorry.”_

 

She knew the only reason she was still here and not in prison was because of her twin.  Because he had died to save Clint..

 

 

 Clint and Vision started giving her the cold treatment. Clint's responses to her were lukewarm. Wanda took it in stride because she knew she was at fault.

_“I am sorry Mr. Stark. I am sorry for what I did to you and Dr Banner. I am sorry.”_

 

Tony had just looked at her and nodded. Tony avoided her after the revelation. Not that they ever talked before but now he didn’t stay in the same room as her for even a second.

 

 

 

Bruce and Thor were not happy when they learned what had happened. Clint had pretty much told Thor to stay the fuck away from Tony.

 

_“Or do you want to hold him up by the neck again?”_

 

Thor’s eyes had widened at that. Bucky was quietly looking at Thor.

 

“He’s had enough from the avengers. Enough. He doesn’t need a repeat of your stunt. Though maybe you are not a complete asshole since you helped him create Vision while Rogers here was listening to the mind violator. I’d been very clear that her seal of approval meant jack shit to me.”

 

Steve and Wanda had flinched. Natasha and Sam had kept their eyes on the floor. Bruce had just shook his head. He'd been angry with Steve when he'd decided to side with Wanda after she had unleashed the Hulk and now this bullshit.

 

Tony had stayed quiet. Bucky had looked disgusted. He’d felt sick when he came to know Steve had protected and listened to a Hydra agent. That he had not trusted Tony, his team mate but a woman who was Hydra, who was working for that robot and had fucked around with people’s heads.

 

 

But most importantly she had fucked with Tony’s head. And for that Bucky wanted her dead. He would have killed her with no remorse. She fucking deserves it.  She fucked with the mind of the man he loves. The only reason he didn’t was because he knew Tony wouldn’t want that. The man’s heart was too big and good.

 

He stayed away from Wanda Maximoff. He just left the room whenever she was anywhere near him. The urge to kill her was strong whenever he saw her. He knew she couldn’t do anything to him. She cannot do anything that Hydra hadn’t done to him. The worse she could’ve done was show him Tony’s death or Steve’s. He would have gladly seen it because then he would have turned into the soldier even without the words and killed her on spot. He actually wanted that to happen. He would enjoy snapping her neck in half.  Or throw her in a ditch full of venomous insects. There were many scenarios.

 

He’d heard the archer, Barton talking about it to the woman. “ _Barnes was tortured by Hydra Wanda. You cannot blame him.”_

 

_Wanda had just shook her head. “I don’t. I  really am sorry. I am sorry.”_

 

Bucky had just snorted. He didn’t give two shits even if the mind violator was upset. He didn’t care about anyone except Tony. And maybe Vision. The android was nice. Colonel Rhodes, Happy Hogan and Virginia Potts too. He hadn’t met her husband till now. But when Rhodey and Vision had mentioned him they’d looked amused. Tony always got a fond smile on his face when he was mentioned.

 

_"You'll love Logan. My best friend is one lucky woman."_

 

Tony’s friends were good. Barton was okay too. Yeah, Barton was okay.

 

He sometimes remembered what Vision had said to him once.

 

_“I see the way you behave around Wanda sergeant.”_

 

_Bucky had looked warily at Vision but before he could answer Vision had smiled._

 

_“Don’t worry sergeant Barnes. What I wanted to say was Mr Stark is safe. So are you and  Dr Banner.”_

_Bucky was confused. “What are you talking about?”_

 

_Vision smiled at Bucky and pointed at the gem in his forehead._

 

_"I -I didn't  understand what the gem in my head was. But I do now. Wanda will never be able to harm anyone. Ever. I have the means to take her powers away. Forever. If I discover she has used her powers again on Mr Stark or you or Dr Banner, she will be left without them. I will know. I have a friend. He helped me cast a spell. He and I both are capable of taking her powers. Rest assured sergeant Barnes, miss hydra agent will not be harming anyone again. Ever."_

_Bucky had just looked at Vision, too shocked to say anything. Vision simply patted his shoulder and went on his way._

 

Thor had looked as if Clint had slapped him. He thought about his actions for a few days. He was disgusted when he realized exactly what he’d done. He apologized to Tony sincerely.

 

When Clint had said he and Loki really were alike, arrogant and ruffians, Thor had closed his eyes. He couldn’t say anything in return to Clint. The archer was correct.

 

Exactly who was more evolved? Definitely not him. What had he said to Loki _“you think yourself above them?”_   What he did …was that any different? He and Loki were alike.

 

Steve saw Bucky kissing Tony’s cheek. Tony was smiling fondly at him. Bucky caressed Tony’s right cheek. He was looking at Tony as if he was his everything. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

 

They looked happy.

 

Steve smiled sadly as he took in the scene.

 

“Yeah….Zemo, you were right. I really did lose everything.”

 

He wished Tony and Bucky every bit of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be many notes. 
> 
> So in this verse Steve had feelings for Bucky. Bucky is gay but he never saw Steve in that way. 
> 
> This fic is for a friend of mine who liked Clint in the Avengers and Thor and was absolutely disgusted and repulsed by him in the movie. No surprises there, the guy was a dickhead. He was gross. 
> 
> For that matter whole of team cap and Natasha are. They are disgusting and horrible.
> 
> Except for Bucky. 
> 
> She and I were talking and she said she was creeped out by Clint in the movie and in age of Ultron. She and I were laughing imagining Loki, Tony, Thor and Pepper ripping Clint and the other rogues a new one. That’s what happens in my fics. 
> 
> She wanted to see a good Clint who will not volunteer to become a criminal, leave his kids and wife, then be upset and say shit when he ends up on the raft after blowing up an airport. That’s criminal activity Clint. It’s on you and your dear Captain and Ross. Not on Tony. Fuck off. Wanda deserved what she got. She deserves much worse.
> 
> So this what if good Clint is for her. She and I both wanted Clint to lose his temper with Steve, Natasha and Wanda and Voila. 
> 
> This Clint is going to act like a reasonable/decent human being not a monster which he is in the movies, who is not a fanboy of Steve. A person who cares about his family and will not run off to become a criminal.
> 
> Wanda was sorry or not…? Maybe a little when she saw the HD video of Tony’s parents. I don’t care about that shitty character at all. All she was thinking was what if there was a footage of her fucking around with Tony’s head too. That’s why she revealed everything to Clint. Because of guilt. She knew this good Clint will turn on her. Hydra base had to have some cameras. So she told him everything herself. She was doing exactly what she and her twin had done when they'd realised Ultron will off them as well. Saving her own self.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it dear. And we both love Bucky and Tony. 
> 
> I am going to take Iron Man I as canon. Tony was seventeen when his parents died. So that would make his age during infinity wars 43/44.


End file.
